Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Are Go part 3
This is the third part of CP86s/PawPatrolThunderbird4s collaboration movie. Please do not edit this without our permission. In the third part of Mighty Pups Are Go, Virgil flies thunderbird 2 and the pups to Mayor Humdinger's cave hideout so they can capture them and bring them back to the lookout for questioning. Meanwhile, Scott and Alan arrive in thunderbird 1 to help out with the rescues around Adventure Bay. After a very long and tiering day, International Rescue decide that if they and the Mighty Pups are ever going to stop The Hood's Plans then they will need to up the Mighty Pups' game. To do this they spend the next week building the Mighty Pups thunderbird style aircraft. Once the new aircraft are complete, they decide to name the new aircraft the thunderpaw machines. Then they all set out to defeat The Hood and The Chaos crew. If you want to know about Gigamarionation, please see part 1 of this story. Characters (in order of appearance): Virgil Tracy, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew, Scott Tracy, Alan Tracy, Ryder, The Hood, The Chaos Crew, Demolisher (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4) Gordon Tracy, John Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Brains, Kyrano, Tin-Tin (Kayo) Kyrano, Lady Penelope, Parker. Part 3 of the story: *As Scott and Alan speed towards Adventure Bay in thunderbird 1, Virgil is flying thunderbird 2 with all the pups inside to Foggy Bottom, where they will capture Mayor Humdinger and Harold Humdinger and then bring them back to the lookout for questioning. Thunderbird 2 lands next to the cave hideout and raises up to reveal pod 5. The door of pod 5 then opens and Virgil and the pups all step out of the pod.* Sherbet: Right, so, Chase, what's your plan? Chase: Well, the plan is we get them to come outside, then I arrest them and we throw them into thunderbird 2 and take them back to Adventure Bay with us. Sherbet: Sounds like a great plan, only one thing, how are we going to get them to come outside? Chase: We'll start light, then we'll keep on escalating our ways of tricking them up until we get them to come out. Sherbet: Alright then, let's get on with it now. Come along you lot. *They all head over to the door of the cave hideout to begin their tricks.* Chase: Nuh! Ok, we gotta get those 2 out here. You can do this Chase, you can do this. Alright, just get them out here, get them into thunderbird 2 and bring them straight back to Adventure Bay. Ok, let do this. *Chase starts by ringing the doorbell.* Harold: Uncle, there's someone at the door. Mayor Humdinger: Eh, just ignore them. Chase: Come on, open the door. *Then Chase knocks on the door.* Chase: Open up it's The Mighty Pups. Oh what are you doing Chase? Your a mighty pup, you gotta be tough and show no nonsense. *Chase knocks on the door faster and harder.* Mighty Pups! Open the darn door right now! Harold: Oh shoot! It's the mighty fools! Go away! There's no one home. Chase: Yes there is I can hear you. Harold: This is a recorded message. Chase: Wha- Oh for goodness sake Harold, enough of your recorded message nonsense just open this door right now. Harold: No! Chase: Alright then, you asked for it. *Chase walks back a distance.* Ah, ok. I'm gonna run straight at that door and bust it right off the darn hinges. Ok that door ain't crud here we go. *Chase uses his super speed and runs right at the door and smacks right into it.* Chase: Oh! Ow! Gosh darn! Ow gosh! Ow gosh that hurt! Skye: Are you alright, Chase? Chase: Yes but they locked themselves in for no reason. Sherbet: *Comes with the Mole* I got it! Chase: Got what? Sherbet: Our only way in. We can use the Mole that Jeff and Brains Designed. I can make a hole and you Pups can go and capture them. Chase: What do you think Rubble? Rubble: Well, it might work but still let's give it a try. Sherbet: Alright, I'll fire it up. *Sherbet starts the mole up and he starts drilling the rock door of the cave. The drilling sound is so strong that Mayor Humdinger and Harold can hear it.* Mayor Humdinger: Oh no! They're coming in! What are we gonna do? Harold: Uncle Mayor, I got an idea! *As Sherbet succeeded with the Mole, the pups charged as they entered the cave. Mayor Humdinger, the kittens and Harold are nowhere to be seen.* Skye: Where did they go?! Marshall: Over there! *Mayor Humdinger and Harold are seen climbing though an escape hole.* Chase: I got this you guys. *Chase runs forward and knocks the two of them right out of the escape hole and into a heap on the ground.* Chase: Your both under arrest. *Mayor Humdinger and Harold are now seen being thrown into thunderbird 2 with their arms tied round their backs.* Harold: Ouch! No need to throw us like that. Chase: Harold you have the right to remain silent. I hope you two enjoy your flight back to Adventure Bay. *Sherbet is seen reversing the mole back into pod 5. The door closes, thunderbird 2 lowers down onto pod 5 and then uses its vertical thrusters to take off and head back to Adventure Bay.* Chase: Alright you guys we did it. Rocky: Yeah but if it had been for Sherbet using the mole, we couldn't have been able to get in. Well done once again Sherbet. Everest: Yeah thanks for helping us out again. Sherbet: Please you guys, I was just doing my duty as a member of international rescue. Scott (Through Radio): Thunderbird 1 to Sherbet, do you read me? Over. Sherbet: (Gasp) its Scott! He's probably got good news! Thunderbird 1 this is Sherbet, report please. *Moive cuts to the inside of thunderbird 1.* Scott: Shebret, I am on final approach to Adventure Bay. What's your status? Sherbet: We have just picked up Mayor Humdinger and Harold, bringing them back to Adventure Bay now. Scott: Excellent Sherbet, I'll meet you and thunderbird 2 on the beach. Sherbet: F.A.B thunderbird 1, thunderbird 2 out. *Thunderbird 1 is seen rapidly approaching Adventure Bay and is getting ready to land. Everyone can see thunderbird 1 landing from the cockpit windows of thunderbird 2.* Skye: Oh my goodness is that thunderbird 1?! Sherbet: Why yes it is Skye, that 15,000 mile an hour reconnaissance rocket plane which belongs to Scott Tracy is indeed thunderbird 1. Skye: It's crazy fast speed alone is enough to baffle me, but now that I'm seeing it for real, I am more amazed by how outstanding it looks. Seriously, it looks like something out of the 22nd century. Sherbet: Well you have Brains to thank for that, he was the one who designed and built all the thunderbird craft remember. Skye: But even so, that is the most stunning looking aircraft I have ever seen in my life. *Thunderbird 1 and thunderbird 2 touch down on the beach next to each other, Thunderbird 2's pod 5 raises up and the door opens. Virgil and the pups exit dragging Mayor Humdinger and Harold with them and they find Scott and Alan on the beach.* Virgil: Hey bros. Scott and Alan: Hey Virgil. Sherbet: Ok you guys I have to go now, they may need me to deal with all this backlog of rescues around this town. You can talk to them all later as these rescues are more important right now. In the meantime, you start interrogating these 2. Rubble: Alright then my good friend. We shall begin at once. Sherbet: Thank you friend, I shall see you all later. All The Mighty Pups: See you later Sherbet. *Sherbet boards thunderbird 1 with Scott and Alan, it's door closes and it takes off, followed very closely by thunderbird 2 with pod 5 now re-attached. Meanwhile, In a very dark area of the lookout, Mayor Humdinger and Harold are thrown into chairs so The Mighty Pups can interrogate them.* Both: Ow! Hey! *Then a bright light turns on and shines in their faces.* Both: Ahgh! Hey, what is the meaning of this? *All The Mighty Pups are standing next to each other with Chase being the furthest to the right.* Chase: Listen up you two, we've got ways to make you talk, so tell us everything we want to know, or else. First question: Where is the meteor? Harold: We don't know, we honestly don't know. Chase: Don't lie to us you two! Where is the meteor?! Talk! Mayor Humdinger: Nope! Chase: Alright if you don't talk. *The Mighty Pups tickle them on the feet to make them talk.* Mayor Humdinger: Ahahahahaha! Okay! Okay, we'll talk! We'll talk! Harold: Okay! Okay! Just please make it stop! Chase: Alright, tell us. Where is the meteor? Mayor Humdinger: We don't know where it is but we'll tell you! One night, a friend who knows about the meteor and he wants our help to go and retrieve it for him. Harold: So we became friends with him together and he said he want to make chaos in adventure bay with his Chaos Crew. Chase: And who is this friend of yours? Mayor Humdinger and Harold: The Hood! *After the confession, the pups told Sherbet and the Tracys that the Hood was behind everything.* Sherbet, Scott, Virgil, Alan and Gordon: The Hood!? Chase: Yes, the Hood! Ryder: Who is this 'The Hood'? Sherbet: He's a nasty villain who is our nemesis for both International Rescue and the Global Defence Force who is seeking to take over the world, and to rebuild it in his image. Scott: He is a master of disguise to hide in plain sight. He's used it to pose as the rich and the powerful, to gain access to the resources he needs to act out his evil plans. Virgil: He utilises a futuristic holographic array and nanoscopic light emitters in his clothing, along with a voice synthesizer which allows him to change everything about himself in the blink of an eye. Alan: Our dad knows him, ever since he survived his shipwreck while on a mission to find out more about him and sabotage the TV-21, his first Thunderbird link to Thunderbird 1, he is our No.1 enemy. Gordon: Thus, he have a niece of his who is a half-sister of ours named Kayo Kyrano. Ryder: But why would Jeff adopt her ever since her uncle let her live with you? Scott: Because she, Dad and Grandma kept a secret from us and had known her uncle from childhood. She seemingly got on with him back then, as evidenced by a photo of them together and smiling at the camera. Sherbet: But now she's the head security of International Rescue. Chase: And who are the Chaos Crew? Sherbet: That my friends is that it might you get to know who are they. Kayo, if you please? *As Kayo stepped out of the shadows.* Kayo: My pleasure, Hello, Ryder, Pups, my name is Kayo Kyrano and i'm the niece of the Hood. Let me tell you about who are the Chaos Crew are. (Work In Progress) Part 1: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_1 Part 2: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_2 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Collaboration Category:Mighty Pups Category:Story in Parts Category:Part 3 Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Parts